


Aitakatta: I missed you

by viceversa



Series: One Word [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, F/M, The Lone Gunmen - Freeform, post first abduction, they ship it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Mulder leaves in a hurry from the Gunmen's lair, much to the confusion of some. Frohike gets it.





	Aitakatta: I missed you

Mulder sighed, content and happy for the first time in weeks. Months, really. After spending all this time throwing himself into his work, into the work, he was having a hard time concentrating now at the Gunmen’s place.

“Hey man,” Langley snapped in front of his face. “Where ya at?”

Mulder jolted slightly out of his reverie. “Sorry. What were we talking about?”

“The stats on that farm report,” added Byers, not hiding his mild concern well. “You were in the middle of a sentence and you just stopped. Are you feeling well?”

Mulder looked confused, not remembering why he stopped, or what he was talking about in the first place. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He shook his head slightly and looked at the papers in his hand, the words not quite focusing right. “Sorry, guys. I think I’m about ready to call it a day.”

“You’ve only been here a couple hours! It’s not even dark outside!” said Langley. 

“I know. I just. Have somewhere else to be.” Mulder stood, gathering his things in a sudden rush and was out the door before the guys could respond. 

“That,” supplied Langley, “was weird. Right?” He looked at his friends for back up. 

Byers nodded. “It was odd, for him, to not want to be here.” 

The two looked toward Frohike, noticing that he seemed completely unperturbed. 

“Dude. Are you messed up too?” asked Langley.

“No,” Frohike sighed and straightened a little. “Not at all. Mulder’s acting normal, normal for him. Think about it. He just got his chickadee back. He’s moonstruck.”

Byers furrowed his brow. “Agent Scully came back days ago. We all felt relief, but not to this extent.”

“Yeah, I mean, we all missed her. But she’s okay now. Do you think something’s wrong?”

“No.” Frohike stood now, frustrated and a little disbelieving. “He’s obviously – can’t you guys see? He’s obviously in love with her. He missed her in his soul, not as a friend like us. He missed her like…” Frohike paused, struggling for a word. “Aitakatta.”

“Like a what now?” Langely asked. 

“That’s Japanese. For, erm...” Byers tried to remember. 

“Roughly, it means ‘I missed you,’ but more than that. It’s want, it’s love. And Mulder’s coming down from that high and hurtling straight to Scully. I’m sure that’s where he went.”

Langley sat back, contemplative. Byers looked mildly uncomfortable, but nodded to Frohike’s musings. 

“Now,” Frohike said, grabbing the papers Mulder discarded. “Let’s get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @observeroftheuniverse for the ask!  
> follow me on tumblr @viceversawrites


End file.
